Red Heir Power
by Anon-Lex 12
Summary: Kaleido stage at 30
1. Chapter 1

**Red Hair Power**

Rosetta was in the shower, Sona can you come into the bathroom for a minute and pass me my towel;

Why use a towel when you can use me Rosetta my love? How did you get in this shower Fool; snapped Rosetta.

That's Uncle Fool to you sweetie cakes; Fool licks Rosetta's right cheek, Peach my favourite.

Get out from this shower right this instant Fool! Said Rosetta as she raises her left hand and aggressively swatted Fool out from the shower Fool went through the bathroom window.

Such incredible strength you dominated Female fox you grrr; echoed Fool's voice.

Sora I need you here in this bathroom right now I've just been Fool fetish said Rosetta.

Meanwhile over at Kaleido stage Ken was putting up posters on all the Kaleido stage walls alongside Thirteen year old Marion the Kaleido kids' stage performer.

Okay that's the last of them;

 **Villa Villekalla waiting for me**

 **What shall I do today?**

 **What shall I do today?**

 **What shall I do today?**

 **What shall I do today?**

 **Around; Around I go!**

 **Like a spinning top in the sky,**

 **Come Tommy, come Annika, Spin with me;**

 **To meet Peter Pan in Never-land,**

Whoop I am getting a little dizzy; Marion fall's back Ken quickly grabs her as she almost hits the ground.

A little too much with the spinning don't you think so Marion? Said Ken as he helps her onto her feet thanks Ken, you're welcome Marion.

It's just that I am so excited about the Pippi Longstocking performance which is going to take place in 17 weeks' time here at Kaleido stage you're not the only one Marion.


	2. Chapter 2

Fool give me back my hairbrush!

But this hairbrush is a part of us my dear, it has our names Fool and Rosetta written all over it?

Oh Rosetta you make me feel so good with your red hair running through this hairbrush, gently caressing your roots and scalp it's enough to make me go on and on Rosetta flicks Fool away from her hairbrush he goes flying across the dressing table into the clothes basket.

That was not very nice,

I am going to disinfect this hairbrush first thing tomorrow morning to destroy any evidence of dirty pixie D.N.A?

That will spoil the texture of your hairbrush bubble bath and hot water is much better since I only used it to scratch my naked body while you're not around?

That's it I am burning this hairbrush.

Over at the Kaleido stage Anna and the others were at the sound studio watching an old Pippi Longstocking live show video clip on a small flat screen television.

Jump shshshshshshshshsh;

Down shshshshshshshshsh;

Climb shshshshshshshshsh;

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiigiiiiiing;

Host sails shshshshshshshsh;

Boy the sound and picture quality on this old Pippi Longstocking Kaleido stage video clip is terrible said Sarah;

That's because it is a vintage clip of the original Kaleido stage Pippi Longstocking show dating back to 1986 when Alice Coat Hanger was performing at the time before she was replaced by Jessie Carter that became a global Kaleido stage star with her catch-phrase gee will cats' yee-haa!

How do you know all this Anna said Sarah to her?

I saw Miss Alice Coat Hanger being interviewed on a daytime chat show talking about her time performing at Kaleido stage the other day on TV.

Any luck in picking up any song ideas and what the characters are saying Kim said Mia to her.

Zilch; it's all too Alvin and the chipmunk high pitch, very warped, jumpy, droned, sticking , and looping a lot it is impossible for me to pick up any songs to update on paper, I have to write a whole new range of songs, and character lines for the show.

 **Sora – Kim Bella is a 28 year old performing arts song and script writer from Texas she is new to the Kaleido stage team.**


	3. Chapter 3

Christopher is no longer playing Tommy alongside Marion at the Kaleido stage Pippi Longstocking live performance said Jerry in shock yes; said Leon to him I am giving his role to somebody else first thing tomorrow morning.

 **Sona – Christopher is Leon's cousin from Germany he looks a lot like him but with light blond hair and sky blue eyes which part of Germany is Christopher from you all say? He's from Munich.**

But Leon; he only said that he did not want strawberry ice cream, it gets to show that he's nowhere near ready to perform live in front of millions of people, would you like your child to see a 14 year old Kaleido stage performer playing a major character role and then switches to anger management, fowl personality, disrespectful, spoil brat mode in the middle of the performance?

Not really; said Jerry and that is the main reason why I am giving Christopher's character role of Tommy to somebody else anyway thanks for inviting us to dinner besides Christopher's bad behaviour in the end, said Leon to Jerry and his wife as he turns away from them and walks over to the front door of his seven bedroom apartment he opens the door and walks in he sees Christopher sitting on a chair with his arms crossed and tears running down his cheeks.

Wipe those pitiful tears from your disgraceful face, and go upstairs to bed;

How dare you say to those that invited us to dinner this evening that you are giving my Pippi Longstocking character role of Tommy to somebody else, just because I refused an

Ice cream, that will give me rashes, swelling of the neck, lips and leave me comma toned for 2 weeks.

I practised day and night doing Tommy's acrobatics and trampoline roles for the Pippi Longstocking live performance coming soon to the Kaleido stage, and you have the controlling mind that I am cast out from the performance I will not let you do such a thing Christopher getting up from the chair and begins walking;

"Boy don't you dare walk away from me while I am talking to you! Said Leon to Christopher,

You're not the boss of me!


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning;

What do you mean Christopher is no longer playing Tommy alongside me? Said Marion to Leon

To cut a long story short he has been a very bad boy, explain said Marion last night we when out to dinner with Jerry and his wife and he refused to eat a Strawberry Ice cream and then he was rude to me saying that I wasn't the boss of him!

But you are; said Marion try telling that to him,

Christopher walks into the dining hall he pulls out a chair and sits down, well said Leon aren't you going to say good morning?

Nope said Christopher you're not my superior!

Don't tell me you are still livid about last night said Leon,

I am beyond livid I am burning with hate towards you!

Well at least say hello to Marion,

Hi Christopher how are you doing?

Christopher looks at Marion your looking nice; thank you she said,

Too bad I can't play Tommy alongside you said Christopher it's like my cousin has is powers over me?

Young man I am warning you don't anger me! Said Leon

And you know the worse thing about this he thinks this so call other person that's going to play Tommy alongside you, is going to be better than me but I know my cousin is pissing on the wrong tree with that subject;

That's it I have had it with your potty mouth attitude! Yells Leon removing his belt from his trousers Christopher quickly gets up from the chair and runs out from the dining hall;

Yeah run you arrogant little shit!

Maybe I should go and see how Sona and Rosetta are doing said Marion thanks for having me over;

I am sorry you have to hear that Christopher is no longer playing Tommy alongside you said Leon that's okay said Marion getting up from the chair and walks out from the dining hall see you Christopher wherever you are she calls out as Leon continues drinking his green tea.


End file.
